Problemas de una escritora asustadiza
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Amy se enfrenta a tres problemas "típicos" de los escritores de Fanfictions… ¿O no tan típicos?


**Problemas de una escritora asustadiza**

—

 _ **Problema número 1: Reviews.**_

Amy se sentó frente a la computadora, sosteniendo una taza de té entre sus dedos acalambrados y esperando.

Esperar. Maldito verbo que resumía lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos tres minutos.

Resopló y abandonó el té. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al publicar una historia en internet?, ¡por favor! Ella era una científica renombrada, no tendría que perder el tiempo con pasatiempos tan inútiles… el inconfundible sonido de alerta de un nuevo correo electrónico cortó su catarata de pensamientos autodespreciativos.

Cautelosamente, hizo click y la pantalla se llenó con su primera crítica:

"Interesante. Cooper está caliente. Continúa" decía un usuario con el nada original nombre de **LauraIngalls666.**

¡Oh dios! Amy dio un chillido emocionado. ¡Las personas la amaban! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando al abandonar la historia?! Los lectores ardían en deseos por leer las próximas aventuras de Amelia y Cooper.

Bebió su té, la sonrisa engreída aún bailando en sus labios… hasta que leyó la siguiente crítica.

"¿Qué diablos acabo de leer? Es lo más estúpido y pretensioso del universo Fanfiction. Te aconsejo ver, muy detenidamente, las tres películas de _Volver al futuro_. Realmente te hacen falta. ¡Eres una completa neófita en los viajes espacio-tiempo!" exclamaba —en mayúsculas, para remarcar su indignación— **TrollAnónimo57**.

Amy frunció el ceño.

Estaba decidido. Eliminaría la historia y su rostro, para evitar la vergüenza que significaría ver su reflejo después de haber cometido semejante estupidez.

Pero aún así, su curiosidad volvió a vencer. Temerosa, se deslizó hacia el próximo comentario.

"Buenos días **BioGirlLoverToChaucer,** hemos hecho un análisis a fondo de tu fanfiction… encontrando errores ortográficos, personajes fuera de carácter, y demás atrocidades que nosotros, obviamente, jamás cometemos. Pásate por el foro de crítica, por favor" rogaba el muy intelectual usuario **MalosFics4Ever**.

Amy echó humo por las orejas. ¿Errores ortográficos? ¡Ella no había cometido un error ortográfico desde los cuatro años de edad! Indignada, leyó la crítica de su maltratada historia, encontrando puras falacias y burlas de usuarios con mucha fama de ser los niños malos del mundo de los escritores virtuales.

Decidida a no tomarse las críticas a pecho, leyó la siguiente.

"OMG. LOL. ¿WTF? ¡HOT!... pásate por mi historia, gracias." de **ReviewXReview**.

Amy se quedó en blanco, parpadeando ante el extraño mensaje.

Ya con el té frío y una vena que amenazaba con escaparse de su cabeza, se deslizó hacia el último comentario.

"Me ha gustado mucho. Noto un leve cambio en el comportamiento de Cooper, y es obvio que fue a raíz de Amelia; eso se llama buena narrativa. Espero leer más". La felicitaba **LectorSensato007**.

Negó con la cabeza y apagó la computadora. Recibir críticas no era el paraíso de adulación que esperaba.

 **o**

 _ **Problema número 2: Puntualidad.**_

Después de una atareada semana de trabajo, Amy finalmente pudo relajarse. Luego de tomar una larga siesta y terminar de leer un libro, se sentó frente a la computadora. Tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, siguió haciendo sus cosas… hasta que vio el muy acusatorio ícono de Fanfiction, el cual la miraba, con sus letras azules, con enojo.

Temerosa por lo que encontraría, entró a su perfil.

Sólo para encontrar que había perdido tres seguidores, de los siete —envidiable cifra— que tenía.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió, frustrada.

Dejando la relajación como cosa del pasado, se puso a escribir.

Aunque, descubrió después de mirar la pantalla en blanco por treinta minutos, no tenía inspiración.

 **o**

 _ **Problema número 3: Paranoia del escritor secreto.**_

Amy observó de reojo a sus dos rubias amigas, ambas con los píes sumergidos en agua y batas esponjosas. Penny estaba durmiendo, mientras Bernadette parecía absorta en la lectura de su libro.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a escribir el próximo capítulo en su tableta.

Un calor agradable se adueñó de su cuerpo al escribir como pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por el cuerpo bien formado de Cooper, bajando todo el camino hasta su ombligo, y más allá...

Tosió, incomoda. ¿Era momento de traspasar la barrera M?... oh, claro que sí.

Si no hubiera estado babeando al escribir como Amelia deslizaba su pequeña y suave mano por la tersa y húmeda piel de Cooper, habría notado los pícaros ojos de una microbióloga, la cual seguía su escritura con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Amy? —la voz de Bernadette sonó más aguda que nunca, como cada vez que estaba emocionada, divertida, o descubría un chisme jugoso.

Amy estuvo a punto de dejar caer la libreta del susto. Abochornada, apagó la pantalla. Pero era demasiado tarde, los ojos de Bernadette hablaban por sí solos.

…

Se sentó nuevamente frente a la computadora, esta vez con una bebida energizante en su mano; descubrió que era una mejor opción que un calmo té de manzanilla, necesitaba el ánimo que sólo la cafeína podía otorgar. Era la única forma de conservar su autoestima al zambullirse en el ambiguo, loco, y extremadamente irritante mundo de… _los comentarios_.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Leyó los primero tres mecánicamente, "Muy bueno" ¡genial! "Un absoluto e irrevocable asco", bueno, podría estar mejor. "Pásate por mi historia": rutinario.

Sus ojos saltaron de sus cuencas al leer uno en específico.

"Vaya, hasta en tus fantasías Sheldon es irritante" de **TejónCanela900**.

Amy enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, temiendo leer el próximo comentario.

"Déjame decirte que he visto a Sheldon desnudo en incontables -y traumáticas- ocasiones. Créeme, no es un adonis de mármol con músculos de acero."

Le informaba Leonard, escudado tras el seudónimo de **Hofstadter123** … al parecer, Leonard no contaba con una vívida imaginación para los nombres.

Tal parecía que su pequeño secreto se había ido a un viaje sin retorno por el infierno.

"Wooooooowza, ¡estás matándome, Fowler! ¿En el siguiente capítulo hará una aparición especial tu cohete de juguete?"

Amy estaba segura de que no quería enterarse a qué se refería **KripkeKrippler**.

"Buenos días, Dra. Fowler, este es, sin duda, un comportamiento intrigante. ¿Estaría en lo cierto al decir que su escritura es, en su mayoría, catártica? Sería fascinante poner electrodos en tu cabeza cuando escribes. Si te interesa, contáctame a través de Sheldon.

Pd: la Ensoñación Inadaptada es un problema que puede tornarse serio, Dr. Fowler. Busque ayuda profesional".

¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo diablos la Dra. Hofstadter había llegado a esto?

Sintiendo que moriría prematuramente, leyó la última crítica.

"Amy, te he dicho hace 20 capítulos que la estructura del viaje espacio-tiempo está completamente errada. Haré un cambió en el acuerdo de relación, a partir de ahora los "jueves de citas" serán "jueves de estudio". ¿Preparada para un repaso de las mejores películas de los últimos veinte años sobre viajes en el tiempo?"

De… **TrollAnónimo57**.

Amy parpadeó. Apagó la computadora y se fue a acostar.

Había tenido suficiente internet por el resto de su vida.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hey! Realmente sólo estoy practicando escribir cosas más cómicas… si así se les puede llamar.**

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
